This invention relates in general to a lockset and more particularly to a lockset assembly in which the latch bolt is extendable into a dead bolt function.
In my copending U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 537,896 filed Sept. 30, 1983 entitled Lockset Assembly, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, there is disclosed a lockset in which the latch bolt is extendable from a latching position into a fully extended dead bolt position. According to the function shown in that application, the latch bolt is extendable into its dead bolt position either by a key operated cylinder on the outside operating member or a turn button on the inside operating member. The inside operating member can always retract the latch bolt whether in the latching position or dead bolt position. However, it is possible to adopt the basic mechanism shown in that application for other functions.